List of Pattern Books and Magazines
Books *幸福的手作布偶 by Chen Haru (Happy Handmade Puppet) *美の和布で楽しむ季節こもの by Hiromi Fukumura (Seasonal Things to Enjoy in Japanese Cloth) *101 Bears to Make by Nancy Tillberg *Animal Mascot by Hiromi Fukumura *Animaux en Tissu by C. Bocor *Animaux et Personnages tout en Tissu by Celine Poncet (Animals and Characters All in Cloth) *Beautiful Animal Dolls by Miriam Gourley *Classic Teddy Bear Designs by Estelle Ansley Worrell *Constructing Teddy and His Friends by Jennifer Laing *Creating Miniature Teddy Bears by Linda Mullins *Do it Yourself Teddy Bear by Hao Lingling *Good Design in Soft Toys by Rudi de Sarigny *How to Make Soft Toys and Rags by M. Ratto *How to Sew Little Felt Animals by Sue Quinn *Making Stuffed Toys by Jane Gisby and Sue Quinn *Mini Dolls to Make Yourself by Terumi Otaka *My Lovely Teddy Bear by Ikuyo Kasuya *Sew Cute to Cuddle by Mariska Vos-Bolman *Sewing Tiny Toys by Carolyn Vosburg Hall *Soft Plush *Soft Animals A to Z by Carolyn Vosburg Hall *Soft Toy by I.G. Zaitsev *Soft Toys, Dolls and Puppets by Ilse Gray *Soft Toys to Sew by Sheila McGraw *Softies Only a Mother Could Love by Jess Redman & Meg Leder *Stuffed Animals from Concept to Creation by Abby Glassenberg *Teddy's Bears Tales and Patterns by Linda Mullins *The Artful Bird by Abby Glassenberg *The Creative Book of Soft Toys by Sue Quinn *Tilda's Toy Box by Tone Finnanger *My Beloved Dogs by Sasakino *Palm-Size Softies by Hitomi Takahashi, Mikiko Matsui, and Akemi Tsubo *Two-Hour Teddy Bears by Anita Louise Crane Free E-Book Borrowing *Aardvark to Zebra by Lois Boncer *Bearmaking 101 by Carol-Lynn Rossel Waugh *Charlou's Five-Finger Puppets and Stuffed Toys by Charlou Baker Dolan *Christmas Toybox by Ruth Farnsworth *Creating Heirloom Teddy Bears Series 2 by Linda Mullins *Creative Soft Toy Making by Pamela Peake *Dolls & Toys from A to Z *Easy-to-Make Endangered Species to Stitch & Stuff by Jodie Davis *Easy-to-Make Stuffed Animals & All the Trimmings by Jodie Davis *Easy-to-Make Teddy Bears & All the Trimmings by Jodie Davis *Happy Gloves by Miyako Kanamori *How to Make Soft Toys & Dolls by Sunset Books *How to Make Teddy Bears by Jane Gisby *Learn Bearmaking by Judi Maddigan *Lovable Bears *Make Your Own Classic Bears by Julia Jones *Make Your Own Teddy Bears & Bear Clothes! by Sue Mahren *Making and Dressing Traditional Teddy Bears by Brian & Donna Gibbs *Making Bears by Nancy Southerland-Holmes *Making Character Bears by Valerie Tyler *Making Lovable Teddy Bears & Their Clothes by Marion Thielmann & Beate Franz *Making Teddy Bears to Treasure by Brian & Donna Gibbs *Making Traditional Teddy Bears by Brian & Donna Gibbs *Rainbow Bears to Make & Collect by Sally Winey *Sew a Dinosaur by Michelle Lipson *Soft Toys to Sew *Soft Toys to Stitch and Stuff by Jean Mandrell Benson *Teddy Bears, Toys & Tales by Jean Greenhowe *Teddy Bears with a Past by Nancy Tillberg *The Creative Art of Dolls by Jane Gisby *The Pooh Craft Book by Carol S. Friedrichsen *The Teddy Bear Craft Book by Sandy Ransford *The Woman's Day Book of Soft Toys & Dolls by Joan Russell *Toys from the Tales of Beatrix Potter by Margaret Hutchings Magazines *Burda *Cojines *Crafts Beautiful *De Fil en Aiguille (From Thread to Needle) *Fieltro y Foamy *Homespun *Love Patchwork & Quilting *Love Sewing *Mollie Makes *Munecos y ju guetes de tela (Cloth dolls and toys) *Pretty Toys *Quili *Sabrina *Sew *Sew News *Simply Sewing *Soft Dolls & Animals *Stitch *Teddy Bear Club *Teddy Bear Club International *El Arte de los Peluches (The Art of Stuffed Animals) *Woman's Weekly